


Story Prompt!! Please DM or Comment if interested

by CurrentlyElsewhere



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyElsewhere/pseuds/CurrentlyElsewhere
Summary: I'm desperate to read a well-written, multi-chapter, fluffy story about how Aurora and Maleficent's mother/daughter relationship develops after the events of the movie Maleficent (2014).  I'm not much of a writer myself, so I thought I'd throw this prompt request out into the ether and see if there were any takers?  Maybe someone has more free time that usual because of the current pandemic, and might be interested in taking this prompt?  A girl can dream.If you're interested (yay, love you, thank you), please click on this 'story' for more prompt details!
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Story Prompt!! Please DM or Comment if interested

OMG you're interested in writing something for this prompt! I'm literally dancing for joy! My brain thrives off reading fics that put into beautiful detail the things that I imagine/day-dream about, and this paticular idea has been on my mind for some time. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a fiction writer myself, so I thought I'd turn to the wonderful AO3 community, and see if anyone would be willing to help a girl out? Obviously, if this prompt intrigues you, you don't have to follow all the details/ideas that I've outlined (I'm not the boss of you), but I thought I'd list them below just in case any of them grabbed you. 

Also, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this on A03 (someone please tell me if I'm breaking the rules), but tbh I'd be willing to pay money for a well-written story for this prompt. 

Prompt Ideas/Outline:

-No Maleficent/Diaval or Aurora/Philip pairings, please and thank you! And just no romantic pairings in general! I want this solely focused on Aurora & Maleficent's mother daughter relationship!  
-Ignores that Maleficent: Mistress of Evil exists. Honestly, I have a number of issues with that movie, and I'd prefer if we just pretended it doesn't happen for the sake of this story.   
-Story Starts after Maleficent kills King Stefan, but before Maleficent, "takes down her wall of thorns and crowns Aurora Queen of the Moors"

-I really really really really want a long, detailed scene where Aurora and Maleficent talk about how she's not *actually* Aurora's fairy Godmother, and Aurora asks if she can call Maleficent "Mother". Would especially love to read about Maleficent's thoughts/feelings in that scene. 

-Not super interested in reading about the politics/logistics of Aurora assuming/not assuming her father's crown in the human kingdom. Here only for the detailed, introspective fluff! 

-Maleficent and Aurora talking about why/how Stefan took Maleficent's wings, and the details of why/how Maleficent cursed Aurora as a baby, and the why/how of Maleficent breaking the curse and waking Aurora up with true love's kiss. 

-Maleficent and Aurora saying "I love you" to each other for the first time, and generally all the mother/daughter *feels*

-The logistics of Aurora moving into the Moors so she and Maleficent can, "look after each other". Does Maleficent let Aurora move into her tree with her? Do they share a nest? Do they *snuggle*??

-Maleficent or Aurora having a nightmare about the other dying/not waking up from the curse during the fight with Stefan, and then comforting each other 

-Magical faery adoption ceremony??? Creating a magical bond between them as Mother/Daughter??? Maleficent asking Aurora if she can adopt her??? Aurora turing into a faery as a result??

-How/why Maleficent asking Aurora to be Queen of the Moors

-Maleficent thanking Aurora for giving back her wings/allowing Aurora to touch her wings/taking Aurora flying for the first time 

-Maleficent sharing memories with Aurora of watching over her while she was a baby

-Cuddles! Snuggles! Maleficent being wary/afraid of physical touch since Stefan took her wings, but allowing Aurora to snuggle/cuddle her, hugging Aurora, wrapping Aurora in her wings in a big hug, general physical affection

Those are all the prompt ideas I have at the moment! Hopefully you like them and want to write about them! Or they inspired you to come up with another idea! Anyway, if I'm very lucky hopefully some of you lovely people will be interested in writing this story! Love you all! Stay safe! Okay, bye!


End file.
